


Gonna Be My Best Part

by moonglider



Category: Day6 (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Famous, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Day6 is Famous, Domestic Fluff, Elemental Magic, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, He wants to nap, Idiots in Love, Jae used to be famous, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Park Jaehyung | Jae is Shy, Park Jaehyung | Jae-centric, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Soft Min Yoongi | Suga, Sweet Kim Namjoon | RM, Sweet Kim Seokjin | Jin, Tired Min Yoongi | Suga, everyone is sweet and soft, he LOVES plants, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglider/pseuds/moonglider
Summary: Very few places exist in the world that welcomes Elementals of all kinds. Hanyang is one of a handful of cities built for Elementals and Non-Elementals to live in harmony, but whoever said that was easy?One unruly breeze later, Yoongi meets Namjoon and Seokjin under unfortunate circumstances. Despite how large the city is, he cannot seem to stop running into them. Things only get more entwined when revelations come to light and Yoongi finds himself caring more deeply for the pair of Elementals than he ever imagined. This may be more than he bargained for.Jaehyung has had his time in the limelight and is content to stay in his secluded home on the outskirts of the city. That however comes to a crashing end as he becomes entangled with the slick bassist of the new up and coming rock band, 121U. Jaehyung wants nothing more than to live a simple life and tend to his plants.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	1. World Building

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frosche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosche/gifts).



> Hi everyone, this is my new fic! I loved my Immortal fic so much that I wanted to write more armyday stuff. I'll start updating soon once I finish my vampire fic, but I just wanted to post the world building background here cause I was excited. I've decided to construct this fic as two parallel stories. The BTS story will be happening along side the Day6 story and at times they'll intertwine but for the most part they'll stay pretty separate. Even chapters will be the BTS story and odd chapters will be the Day6 story. I hope that makes sense. Also, this will be very multifandom, I haven't tagged everyone that will be popping up in this story, I'll tag as I go. The story will mainly focus around BTS and Day6, but Red Velvet, Pentagon, Got7, Dreamcatcher and KARD will be making appearances. And maybe more idols, I haven't decided yet.
> 
> And lastly, I'm gifting this to my friend [Frosche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosche) who edits all of my works and help me with my ideas and allows me to talk endlessly about my writing. She even occasionally writes fluffy scenes for my fics, cause I'm bad at it, lol.

Hanyang is a city where Elementals and Non-Elementals live in harmony. Most places are element specific, but Hanyang is where everyone can come together. It is referred to as the City of Dreams.

The Black Pygmy Forest surrounds Hanyang on three sides. This forest is home to many Earth Elementals as it helps them keep a connection with their element. Some say the forest is alive, and has a mind of its own. Others say the forest appear so strange due to the amount of Earth Elementals living there. However, there is a myth that the forest is protecting a powerful Earth Elemental. Either way, its best not to mess with The Black Pygmy Forest, it's easy to get lost.

The Nereid Sea takes up Hanyang's fourth side. Along the coast you'll find the Water Elemental district. The Nereid Sea is known for its crystal clear waters and sudden sharp drops into deep water that are filled with sea caverns. Many Water Elemental's have lost their lives within the caverns. Still, the sea is quite the sight to see and many Water Elementals call it home.

Four types of Elementals:

Gnomes (Earth Elementals): have an affinity for nature, very calming, loyal to a fault, stubborn and steadfast personalities. They can move through the earth like humans can move through air. They always have a green thumb, nature seems to flourish under their care. Very powerful earth elementals are not only in touch with the earth, but can make it grow and bend at their will.The strongest of earth elementals are said to be able to make mountains and create earthquakes and entire forests. An elemental like this hasn’t existed in centuries.

Undines (Water Elementals): draw their energy from water, therefore often seen in bodies of water. Water is their home, they are most comfortable completely submerged in water. These elementals are playful and at times tricky, but it's all in good fun, just don’t cross them. Their connection with water makes them rather emotional and are prone to mood swings as they can change with the tide. Most water elementals have healing abilities and can to some extent control water. The strongest of water elementals have been able to create tsunamis and powerful storms as well as draining the water from other living creatures. An elemental like this hasn’t existed in centuries.

Sylphs (Air Elementals): are soft like a breeze, but when angry can be a force to reckon with. Air elementals are often the most isolated as they don’t fare well with other elements and prefer the simple things in life, leading to very minimalistic life styles. Air elementals prefer to float through life unaffected and not weighed down by burdens. Their control of air allows them to appear to be flying. The strongest of air elementals have been said to decimate entire cities with strong winds and create tornados. An elemental like this hasn’t existed in centuries. Myths says that air elementals can steal the air from another individual, but that’s never been proven.

Salamanders (Fire Elementals): rage like fires and can be unstoppable when passionate. Fire elementals stand apart from other elementals because their element comes from within. Their mastery over their element varies based on mood and emotion regulation. A hot headed fire elemental is uncontrollable. Most fire elementals can do no more than make a simple flame. However all fire elementals have heat absorbing skin, making it impossible for them to be burned. The strongest of fire elementals have been said to be able to breathe fire and control wildfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all for the next chapter!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)  
> [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)  
> 


	2. Take Me to the Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi meets some Elementals unlike himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you're here that means you liked my world building and tags enough that you wanted to read the first chapter. That makes me very happy. So please enjoy and let me know if anything is confusing or unclear.
> 
> Chapter title is lyrics from the BTS song, Outro: Wings. Title of the story is lyrics from the Day6 song, Best Part.

Yoongi hasn’t gotten control of this whole flying thing yet. Flying isn’t the right word. No, he’s not flying, if he were, maybe he’d be able to control the direction or altitude. He’s floating through the air — or really, he’s floating on the air as if it were concrete — and the breeze is taking him wherever it so chooses. If he had better control perhaps he could shift the breeze, but that’s not really the life of an Air Elemental. And air has a mind of its own; which Yoongi is far too unmotivated to actually argue with something so stubborn as the direction the breeze decides to blow in. 

Either way, he doesn't really know where he is. He is supposed to be on his way to Hanyang, but the breeze seems to have a different idea as it blows with mischief in the wrong direction. The air pushing around him that has kept him elevated begins to fade as the forest grows thicker with foliage — then the breeze stops altogether. Yoongi falls to his feet — crouched down and graceful, but still irked at the finicky breeze that led him here — unsure where to go now. Tall leering trees, lush and vibrant green hues, is all he can see. Yoongi can’t say he’s ever seen trees like this before and he prides himself on living in a place with a plentiful amount of trees, considering there are no Earth Elementals for miles and not a single Water Elemental in sight. So lush greenery can be hard to come by.

Yoongi walks through the trees, light scarcely streaming in through the thick foliage and stray roots poking hazardly out of the ground at every turn. _Strange forest._ Not that Yoongi has a lot of experience with large forested areas. The Air Elemental catches a deliciously sweet scent on a faint breeze and attempts to follow it through the low hanging branches blocking his view. He catches glimpses of a small cabin as he pushes branches out of his way, precariously side stepping the flourishing flowers underneath. The small cabin’s walls are covered in vines with flora sprouting from them, surrounding the cabin are plots of dirt growing various herbs, fruit and vegetables. Not paying too much attention, Yoongi lets go of a branch prematurely. The thick piece of wood bounces back with a vengeance, smacking Yoongi squarely in the face and sending him sprawling on his ass. 

“Fuck,” Yoongi groans, his face throbbing like he just ran smack into a brick wall.

Yoongi is preoccupied with willing the pain away and getting his vision to focus again; he doesn’t notice that everything has darkened behind his eyelids. A dark shadow has covered his sprawled out form. “You okay?” A stranger’s voice has Yoongi startling up and maybe it’s because he’s on the ground, but the man standing over him is a goddamn giant. “Whoops,” The man chuckles, stepping back to give Yoongi some space. “Didn’t mean to alarm you.” And suddenly Yoongi cannot process anything but _dimples_. This man — tall, tan, and lean — has the most disarming dimples that Yoongi has ever seen. He could get lost in those little divots in the man’s cheeks. _What is he thinking?_

“Uh,” Yoongi stutters out. He needs to mentally shake himself, that branch must have knocked all the sense out of him. 

“Here,” The man leans down, grabbing both of Yoongi’s wrist and pulling him up effortlessly. “I’m Namjoon.” The dimples are back with a vengeance and Yoongi suddenly feels like his heart is going to somersault out of his chest and smack right into this tall, dimpled man. _He needs to get a grip. Is he a hormonal teenager or what? This is ridiculous. They're just dimples._

Much to Yoongi’s disappointment, this man — Namjoon — is actually very tall. It wasn’t just the fact that Yoongi had been sprawled on the ground. Namjoon is a bonafide tree of a man. Despite the annoyance of it, Yoongi cranes his neck upwards, “Uh, thanks, I’m Yoongi.” If Namjoon is surprised by the deep gruff voice that comes out of the tinier man before him, he doesn't show it. Yoongi’s hair is a soft white silvery color that is practically begging Namjoon to reach out and stroke. However, he has some self control — _thank you very much_ — despite what Seokjin has said about his desire to pet small creatures.

“It’s nice to meet you. Sorry the trees were a bit mean. They don’t like intruders. It’s weird, I didn’t even sense you until you were here. Why are you here? Not many people venture out here. Mostly people that get lost. I generally have the trees guide them home. Wait, are you lost?” Namjoon lets out in one rambling breath, so much so that Yoongi isn’t sure he processed even a quarter of it.

_Trees? Mean?_

“Oh,” Yoongi breathes, that makes perfect sense. “You’re an Earth Elemental.” Namjoon brightens at that. _Explains why he’s so damn tall_ , Yoongi pouts. Fricken trees. “And, yeah, I’m lost. The breeze took me here.” Yoongi says as if that explains anything, but Namjoon just nods, like that makes perfect sense as well.

“Ah, okay.” Namjoon tilts his head, chewing lightly at his bottom lip. He wonders if Seokjin will be mad. “You’re bleeding, I can help you clean that up? Or I can just have the trees help guide you to wherever you’re going?” he offers.

Yoongi startles at the revelation. He reaches up to the bridge of his nose; had he actually forgotten about the throbbing pain there? Must have been too startled by a stranger leaning over him. Sure enough he is met with a sticky substance he can only assume is blood. _Fuck._ His hand pulls away with red staining it.

“Help, please.” Yoongi mumbles softly, holding his nose to stop the bleeding and muffling his voice.

Namjoon leads them back to his cabin — the one that originally caught Yoongi’s eye and distracted him enough that a branch clocked him in the face — through the trees that almost seem to part for Namjoon. Tree’s canopy everything in shade, Yoongi wonders how the garden is getting enough sunlight. But then again, Namjoon is an Earth Elemental. He has never met an Earth Elemental before since he’s only grown up around other Air Elementals — however, he has heard stories from people who have ventured beyond their village. Like his friend Hoetaek who is actually living in Hanyang. He notices the strawberries that are growing to the left of the cabin and assumes that was the delicious scent that originally drew his attention toward the cabin.

Namjoon pushes the cabin door open with a long squeak before stepping inside and motioning Yoongi in. Something feels a little off. Like Namjoon is unnecessarily nervous stepping through the threshold. Against Yoongi’s better judgment, he follows the Earth Elemental inside. What can he say, those dimples are very disarming, he can’t help it.

“Hyung?” Namjoon calls, kicking off his dirty shoes. Yoongi follows suit, a little startled that someone else lives here too. He supposes the cabin doesn’t look that small. Very cosy.

“Hmm?” A voice hums from somewhere inside.

“I found someone outside!” Namjoon says.

The cabin seems to still suddenly and the air around Yoongi feels warmer, stuffier than it should be. _Maybe he should leave on second thought._

“Joon-ah?” Comes a soft, saccharine voice. “What did I say about strangers?” Yoongi’s heart just about flatlines on the spot. He thought seeing Namjoon and his dimples for the first time was going to give him heart palpitations. Nothing could prepare him for the man that walks through the narrow alcove of the far right wall. Many words came to mind: _stunning, gorgeous, ethereal, mesmerizing._ Yoongi cannot peel his eyes away.

Namjoon pouts at the blond man until his stern expression softens. “Sorry, hyung.” Namjoon says, barreling into the blond man’s open arms. Although Namjoon appears to be the slightest bit taller, he cuddles easily into the blond man’s side, fitting his head into the crook of his neck. He sighs softly as the blond man wraps his arms around the Earth Elemental’s shoulders. “This is Yoongi, the trees were a bit mean to him. He’s bleeding now.” Namjoon’s voice is muffled by the fabric of the blond man’s shirt.

“Oh?” The blond man tilts his head, tightening his arms protectively around the Earth Elemental. “Poor thing.” he tuts. “Joon-ah, go back to your garden. I’ll patch him up.” Namjoon pulls away reluctantly, pouting just the slightest more at the blond man.

“Don’t worry, Yoongi-ssi. Jin hyung is nice.” The blond man scoffs at that. Namjoon pays him no mind as he heads back out to his garden, pulling on his muddy shoes and flashing Yoongi a soft, dimpled smile. Yoongi’s heart stutters at the sight before his attention careens back to the cabin’s other inhabitant.

“So, Yoongi-ssi?” The ethereal man is leaning against the wall, arms crossed. “What brings you here?” 

Yoongi feels like the room is closing in on him. The air feels thicker, warmer, almost like it’s suffocating him. If he didn’t know better he would think the cabin was up in flames. He’s not used to the air behaving like this in the slightest. He lets out a deep breath and feels the air still, lightening just a tad bit more at his own will.

“Not really sure. I was trying to get to Hanyang, but the breeze was being difficult.” Yoongi explains, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

The blond man perks up, “The breeze? You’re an Air Elemental?” Yoongi simply nods in response. “Hmm, I don’t see a lot of sylphs around.” Tension leaves the blond man almost immediately, his body loosening considerably at the new information. “I’m Seokjin, sorry about that. The air must have felt so stifling around you. Can’t help it when I get defensive.” Seokjin shrugs.

Something about that strikes Yoongi as odd. _Defensive about what?_ And when was the last time anyone had called him a sylph? Despite the tightness in his gut telling him to turn back, he follows Seokjin through the alcove into the kitchen. What can he say? He’s a sucker for pretty men and Seokjin here takes the cake. 

The whole cabin is very homey. Warm colors, wood furnishings, and not too much wide, open spaces. There are plants everywhere. Hanging plants that drip over windowsills in the kitchen. Potted flowers of vibrant colors and shapes on any available surface. Yoongi has heard of the green thumb that Earth Elementals have, but this seems extreme. Overkill if he’s being honest. He wouldn’t dare tell the dimpled man tending to his garden outside that, however.

“Here,” Seokjin says, handing Yoongi some paper towels. “It looks like one of Joon’s trees got you good.” he chuckles at Yoongi’s red, pouting face in response to the remark.

“Yeah,” he huffs, taking the paper towels gratefully and pressing them against his nose in hopes of staunching the blood flow. “What do you mean by his trees?” The smaller man’s voice comes out muffled from the obstructing paper towels.

“The forest loves Namjoon. Don’t hold it against them, they don’t like me that much either.” Yoongi can’t help but think Seokjin doesn’t have all the lights turned on upstairs. He knows that Earth Elementals have a connection with nature, just like he has a connection with the air, but the way Seokjin is talking implies the forest is actively trying to protect and keep Namjoon safe, _hidden_ even. He hasn’t ever heard of nature acting like that.

“So that’s why this forest is so dense.” Yoongi ponders aloud. The vegetation that grew in his village never thrived nearly as well or vibrantly. “What’s it called?”

“Yeah,” Seokjin agrees, offering a damp paper towel to wipe away the drying blood. “That and the fact that other Earth Elementals are living here. We aren’t too far from Hanyang, so a lot of them make homes out here. It’s called Black Pygmy Forest and really flourishes from all the Earth Elementals.” Seokjin explains. “If you ask me, the forest is spoiled.”

“Oh,” Yoongi is actually pretty surprised by that. It makes a lot of sense now. This forest feels like it’s pulsating with life, _no wonder_ , it’s filled with Earth Elementals. “Then what are you?” Yoongi is expecting Seokjin to be a Non-Elemental if he’s being honest, but that just doesn’t add up with what he’s witnessed thus far. He can’t imagine why any other Elemental would be living out here.

“I’m a Fire Elemental, let me go get some stuff for that cut.” Seokjin leaves Yoongi in the kitchen to process that. No, he’s not surprised, it makes sense with how suffocatingly warm the air around him became. But yes, he is still dumbfounded. What in the world is a Fire Elemental doing in possibly the most _flammable_ place imaginable?

Yoongi pulls the damp paper towel away and promptly discards it before he has the chance to see how much he’s bled. The situation he is in gets stranger and stranger by the minute. But then again, he’s not sure what he expected in the first place. He’s moving to Hanyang after all. He should have expected to see Elementals of all kinds living together in unusual environments.

Seokjin comes back with a bandage and some ointment. Yoongi takes the supplies and patches himself up, declining anymore help from the Fire Elemental. _It’s embarrassing._ It’s bad enough a tree branch smacked him in the face, because of his carelessness. “How far is Hanyang?” he asks instead, placing the bandage over the bridge of his nose. He doesn't have a mirror, so he isn’t exactly sure if the bandage placement is being effectively employed. 

“Two miles, won’t take long by bike. I can take you into the city if you want? I have some errands to run anyway. Besides, we wouldn’t want the breeze to lead you astray again.” Seokjin teases and Yoongi gets his first glimpse of the Fire Elemental’s signature squeaky laugh. Yoongi’s face warms considerably at the offer and the offending laughter.

“Uh,” Yoongi is unsure, but if he’s being honest he is tired of the breeze confusing him and he doesn't really want to walk for two more miles through this forest; most likely just to end up lost again. So he nods, accepting Seokjin’s peacemaking gesture.

Namjoon pops back into the kitchen, covered in slightly more dirt than Yoongi recalls. “How’s it going, hyung?” Wow, Yoongi won’t ever be prepared for those dimples if his heart rate increase is anything to go by.

“All patched up, Joon-ah.” Seokjin says, pushing away from the counter to meet Namjoon halfway. Namjoon curls back into Seokjin’s embrace, despite the dirt now covering the Earth Elemental. “I’m going to take Yoongi-ssi to Hanyang, do you want me to pick up anything for you?”

Namjoon shakes his head no, burying himself further into Seokjin’s neck. “Can I come?” he murmurs against Seokjin’s neck, too soft for Yoongi to fully catch.

“Aww, honey. I don’t think that’s a good idea. I won’t be gone too long, okay?” Seokjin soothes the younger, running his fingers through the soft brown locks.

“Okay,” Namjoon pouts into the Fire Elemental’s neck, already expecting that response. He pulls away slowly, dimples nowhere in sight. Yoongi’s heart softens at the despondent look Namjoon is giving Seokjin.

_What is that tall bean pole so cute for?_

“Let’s go Yoongi-ssi. Joon-ah, stay inside while I’m gone, okay?” Seokjin says, giving the Earth Elemental a soft look.

Namjoon nods and heads back out through the alcove in the wall to the living room, plopping down on the plaid couch. Yoongi follows Seokjin out of the cabin, giving Namjoon a small nod goodbye. Namjoon gives him a small smile, not quite enough to show off those dimples one last time.

Seokjin pulls out a singular bike from next to the ivy covered cabin wall. Yoongi steps around the garden plots, mindful of Namjoon’s plants. The bike is a little rusted, but has a big basket at the front. Yoongi is a little nervous that Seokjin is going to suggest they share the bike. In that case it looks like he might be hanging off the back of it.

“How are we biking out of here?” he asks, noticing that the forest is as dense as it was a half an hour ago, maybe even a little less bright out now.

“Don’t worry, the forest will make a path for us. C’mon, hop on.” Seokjin swings a leg over the bike before patting at the small slab of metal above the back tire. 

Yoongi lets out a deep sigh that has been building for the last five minutes. _Great._ However, beggars can’t be choosers and he’s very tired of being lost in a forest that doesn’t seem to want him here. He hops onto the back, unsure where to put his hands until Seokjin takes his wrists and wraps them around his midsection.

“Hold on tight.” Seokjin flashes him a cheeky smile and then before Yoongi can say a thing they’re off. Air whips quickly around the two of them, trees blurring past them and Yoongi’s grip tightens to the point he’s sure that he’s hurting Seokjin. However, Seokjin doesn’t say a thing and just peddles faster.

So this must be what it’s like to live amongst other Elementals? Yoongi would have never known if he hadn’t left home. Still, he’s not sure if that’s a good thing or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Comments and kudos are appreciated :) Next chapter will be with Day6.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)  
> [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)  
> 


	3. In that Place We Set Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyung has a pretty rotten day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! This took longer than expected because I had to move back home and tbh I was very disorientated. But hopefully I'm getting back to a schedule again. 
> 
> This is the first chapter of the Day6 story. Their chapters will be the odd numbers. So up next will be a continuation of the BTS plot line.
> 
> Chapter title is lyrics from the Day6 song Falling.

Jaehyung wipes the sweat off his brow. He’s been out in his garden all morning and the sun has finally reached its highest peak in the sky. The trees shield him from a majority of the sunshine. A gentle breeze ruffles at his hair and the trees seem to bend more ominously at the breeze. Something seems off in the forest today. The energy isn’t quite right. He can feel the unruly temperament through the soil at his fingertips.

“What is up with you today?” Jaehyung wonders, digging his fingers into the dirt more trying to sense where the agitation is coming from. Just then a resounding thump echos through the forest and vibrates off the trees. “Ah,” Jaehyung sighs softly, pulling his hand from the soil and dusting himself off. “A new comer.” He chuckles. The forest is so bratty about new people, he feels kind of bad for whoever had the misfortune of stumbling upon this forest unaware of its temperament. 

Since the forest is being finicky today Jaehyung decides that it might be a good day to go into the city and pick up supplies. After going through his cabinets he comes to the conclusion that it is indeed a good idea to go replenish. He grabs some reusable bags and starts the journey to Hangyang. Roots sink back into the ground and branches lift for him as he follows the familiar path. It’s a mere ten minute walk before he starts seeing skyscrapers and clear skies. The noise is always what hits him first. The hustle and bustle of the city is almost deafening compared to the silence within Black Pygmy Forest. 

However, none of it comes as a surprise to him. He should be used to the loud, fast pace of the city — even a small part of him misses that fast pace, blink and you’ll miss it lifestyle. He feels a little disoriented the minute his feet leave the soft earth and a little more heavy footed as he starts down the pavement, determined to make this trip to the pharmacy as quick and painless as possible. He winds through a few alley ways before ending up on a main street. The streets are crowded and cars move at a snail's pace beside him. Honking becomes the backtrack of the city as he crosses the street with a particularly excitable crowd. 

That's when he hears what the girls beside him are gossiping about. They’re whispering fervently to each other, not very hushed, but rather loud whispery voices. _A famous band is here?_ He almost wants to laugh. Apparently the city is alive with a scavenger hunt and those poor band members are none the wiser. Jaehyung doesn’t miss it at all. _And he’ll keep telling himself that._

It’s nothing new. Celebrities often visit Hanyang. The city is the home to many more celebrities besides the ones visiting. He’s a little confused about what is so special about this particular band that has the air so charged with electricity. Perhaps just another fad?

He pauses on the street corner as he catches in his periphery, a huge billboard that wasn’t there last month when he ventured into the city limits. It’s scary how much the city can change in just a couple of weeks, truly. It can go from a place he is familiar and comfortable with to a strange cold place that holds no love for him. Truly a concrete jungle. Time just has that effect. He’s learned that the hard way as he passes unnoticeable in the crowds.

The billboard is dark, a grayscale effect across the individuals on it. The four men are holding instruments — posed and arranged very fashionable in their suits. _121U?_ Must be the new band he’s hearing about at every corner. For a second his heart squeezes painfully in his chest and imagines what could have been. What he almost had. Then he remembers his garden back home and the peaceful lullaby of the birds in the trees and knows that it’s better this way.

For some reason he can’t tear his eyes away — not that he’s actually tried to. Each member is captivating in their own right. He can understand why the girls are going nuts and tearing through the city to find just a glimpse of one of the band members. Perhaps in another life he would have joined in on the excitement.

The foremost member with the guitar has fluffy hair that looks impossibly dark and has a smoldering look that makes Jaehyung just the slightest bit shy. The member behind him is holding drum sticks and despite the grayscale he can tell this member has lighter hair, practically white. The member next to him has a keytar and alarmingly sharp features to accompany his lighter hair as well. Jaehyung finally takes in the bassist. Slicked back dark hair and feline-like eyes make his knees a little weak at the joints. This band really has the smoldering look down. No wonder people are losing their minds. He has half a mind to maybe check out what their music sounds like. Maybe they’ll live up to the hype? He hopes so; they certainly look intriguing.

Jaehyung is jarred from his thoughts as someone shoves by him and then another as an onslaught of new people cross the street. He picks up the pace again, keeping up with the crowd so that he can just get to the pharmacy with minor incidents. Everywhere he looks posters of the same billboard he was staring at plaster the walls of every building. He can’t make it to the pharmacy without seeing the band at least twenty more times. Their faces have easily become branded into his mind.

Jaehyung expects the pharmacy to be quiet, just the normal lull of everyday as he goes about picking up his supplies. He doesn’t know why he expects that when the city has been buzzing with excitement since he set foot on the pavement. So no, a typical day’s traffic is not the case as it almost seems impossible for him to get through the door of the pharmacy. Surprisingly all the aisles are void of anyone, all except one where a crowd has congregated and backed up to the entrance. Jaehyung can’t see over the mass of people to understand what — who — they are all gathered around. However the whispering of those around him clues him.

“I can’t see anything.” One girl groans.

“Who is it?” A man asks in curiosity.

“Do you really think it’s him?” Another girl squeals.

“Why else would everyone be here?” A boy replies with mild irritation.

“He’s so tiny, I can’t see him.” Another woman whines.

“Wow, he’s even handsome in person!” A woman closer to the front of the crowd informs everyone at the top of her lungs.

“I have to tweet about this.” A girl, closer to Jaehyung, says while whipping out her phone.

“Do you think the other members are here?” Someone else asks.

Jaehyung scoffs. _Vultures._

He steps into an empty aisle after wiggling through the mass of people and starts gathering his essentials in his basket, trying his hardest to ignore the fanatics vying for just a glimpse of a celebrity. As he is grabbing his shampoo he can’t help but to wonder who it might be that has garnered such attention. Living on the outskirts of the city with not much communication with the outside world has really left him in the dark on who is famous these days. Not that he wants to know, but he can’t help it still. Human nature he supposes. He wonders if the masses have succeeded in finding at least one member of 121U. 

As he’s getting closer to the commotion, his basket nearly full, he hears a scream and then an alarm is going off — high pitched and ringing in his ears. The first thing he registers is smoke coming over the aisles in small plumes. It’s not much, just enough to make his eyes water at the slight sting and his throat feel a little clogged. Small yelps of surprise echo through the store as people evacuate, but Jaehyung can’t help but to venture further, his curiosity piqued. His self preservation doing nothing to warn him away. 

He rounds the corner of the aisle with smoke plumes coming over the shelves and then he sees it, a blond man is holding a plushie that is up in vibrant orange and red flames. The Plushie is quickly becoming engulfed and the man drops it to the ground. He tries to step on it to put out the flames but to no avail the flames only retaliate with spit fire sparks. Unfortunately that’s not the only thing that’s been caught on fire. The middle row of shelves is going up in flames as well, effectively shrouding the entire store in smoke clouds. More cute little bear and bunny plushies meeting their fiery fate. 

What Jaehyung would give to be a Water Elemental at this moment. Or at least have one nearby that isn’t running away screaming.

A young girl comes to the rescue; jogging over with a cup of water that is swishing dangerously over the edge, obviously a store clerk based on her uniform. She pours it over the plushie, extinguishing the flames with a huff of smoke, but that’s not helping the middle row on fire. Most people have evacuated the pharmacy. That’s when Jaehyung notices it. The celebrity is one of the same men he has been seeing on twenty posters all over the city and one very large billboard this afternoon. The light haired man with the keytar and sharp facial features. But that’s not what really grabs his attention, it’s the smirk that is tugging at the corner of his mouth. 

With little warning the sprinkler system comes to life and in a matter of seconds Jaehyung is drenched head from toe as well as everyone else left in the store to witness the spectacle. The fire goes out with a puff of smoke and water continues to come down on them. The smirk vanishes before his eyes as the celebrity straightens up and schools his expression, flicking wet hair out of his face. He has the audacity to look apologetic as he bows deeply to the store clerk. Jaehyung can’t help but roll his eyes, Fire Elementals, figures. The singed plushie is still on the ground as well, the whole middle shelf is ruined; yet the store clerk is blushing at the bowing celebrity before her. Jaehyung’s stomach rolls and it's not from the smoke he’s sucked down today. He sets his basket down on the ground and grabs his reusable bags. His disgust blankets over his mind. Everything is wet and soggy, he just wants to leave and forget this unfortunate day. He should have heeded the forest’s warning and just blanket burrito-ed himself away in his cottage instead.

He leaves the pharmacy without what he came for and wanders down the bustling streets instead. Everywhere he steps is alive with people, yet he feels so disconnected from the Earth. He ignores the people who shove into him and he side-steps the fountains spraying out water on the sidewalks. Not that it really matters, he’s already soaking wet. _God_ , Jaehyung needs a drink and then he needs to go back to his little cottage and never leave again. Maybe he can learn how to make his own soap? Make everything out of plants from his garden so he can just never leave the comfort of the forest again. There needs to be some type of delivery system to the forest so that he can embrace his recluse lifestyle.

Jaehyung enters the first bar he finds. A little hole in the wall place that he would have completely missed if it weren’t for people gathered around the entrance smoking and chatting. _Really? Smoking hasn’t stopped in the last decade since he’d been a partaker._ The bar is a dimly lit long box shaped room. It takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust enough for him to find an empty bar stool. It’s not that the bar is packed. No of course not, it’s mid-afternoon. He’s surprised a place like this is even open, but he supposes it doesn’t matter what time it is in the city, people are drinking. Jaehyung has trouble finding a stool because every piece of furniture is a dark mahogany and there are maybe three overhead lights in this place, all located over the bar, most likely for the bartender's convenience. There are fake candles on the tables of the five booths lining one wall. Other than that, there are some high tables at the back of the bar and at the front. Besides that, the stools lining the bar are the only available place to sit. Since Jaehyung only wants a drink, he makes it a point to pick a stool.

Jaehyung ends up at a stool in the corner, away from the five other people — which is surprisingly decent turn out for the time of day — in the bar. He sets his bags down and heads straight for the bathroom to hopefully dry off a bit. Once back at his chosen stool, a little less soaking wet, he waits for the bartender, who is a heavily tattooed and pierced young woman, to notice him. Jaehyung hasn’t been out drinking in a long time. Nearly a decade at this point. He’s not very sure. Time moves funny out in the forest, it’s hard to keep track of. It’s very possible he has no idea what year it is. He usually tells by the changes in the season, but even that can go unnoticed sometimes. It sometimes snows in The Black Pygmy Forest when Jaehyung is pretty sure it's nearly May, so who can really tell what month it is let alone the year? And Jaehyung likes it like that. Likes being very disconnected from the rest of the world. _Suspended in his own reality._

“What can I get you?” The bartender approaches and wipes down the area of the bar in front of Jaehyung. That’s a good question. He doesn’t even know what he could order. Jaehyung makes his own wine in his cottage from blueberries he grows, so he doesn’t really know what is available.

“Um, something simple, what do you suggest?” Jaehyung hopes this woman doesn’t think he’s an idiot. He kind of feels like one at the moment.

“How about a vodka tonic? And I’ll need to see your ID.” The bartender suggests. Jaehyung is momentarily distracted by her tongue piercing as he blindly searches for his wallet in one of his pockets. Curse his baby face.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Jaehyung agrees, handing over his ID. A vodka tonic will be a nice starter for him, he can go bigger once he’s a little more tipsy and adventurous feeling. 

“Great, can I have a credit card to start your tab?” The bartender asks, handing Jaehyung’s ID back to him. That right there Jaehyung realizes is going to be dangerous, but he ignores his common sense telling him not to start a tab and hands over his credit card. He’s pretty sure he has self control, pretty sure anyway. He’ll have a drink or two, maybe three and he’ll stay about an hour before more people start coming in and then he’ll drag himself home and sleep off the day. Such is the life of a recluse.

An hour quickly turns into two and then three. Jaehyung can’t peel his eyes off the singular flatscreen nestled in a corner of the bar. He’s not entirely sure what he’s watching, seems like a news channel. It doesn’t matter either way, he’s just watching flashes of bright lights. One or two drinks, maybe three turns into five. He’s not really drunk, tipsy sure, but he’s not drunk. There is a light buzz going on behind his eyes, telling him that he’s not sober either. After the vodka tonic he ordered a shot worth of whiskey that he sipped at slowly in an attempt to pace himself. Once downing the burning amber liquid he decided to get a few pints of some of the locally brewed beers. Most of them tasted like piss water and were a chore to get down. Jaehyung however was determined as he’d already paid for them. Before he knew it hours passed, yet the piss water beers weren’t really enough to get him sufficiently drunk and wipe this day from his consciousness.

Jaehyung is thinking that it is maybe time to pack up and head home. The sky outside is growing darker every minute and Jaehyung really doesn’t feel like stumbling through the forest at night. He trusts The Black Pygmy Forest to take care of him of course, but the forest cannot stop him from passing out outside. That is until something on the flatscreen catches his attention. The bartender seems to notice the sudden interests in the news by those sitting at the bar and she turns up the volume.

“—right, breaking news. If you’re just joining us it’s being reported that a car belonging to the band 121U has been in an accident. We are still waiting on a report of the members who were inside the car and how bad the—”

“Turn it off!” A man a few stools down suddenly breaks through the silence. Jaehyung doesn’t remember when he entered or how long he’s been here. He reaches over the bar at the bartender and pulls the remote from her hand. She’s too shocked to react quick enough and the man turns off the TV. Tossing the remote back behind the bar with a flick of his wrist. Jaehyung cannot believe his eyes. Perhaps he is drunk, because he’s pretty sure he’s run into another member of 121U, the very same band that was just flashing across the TV. Despite the hat shielding a part of his face, Jaehyung is sure.

Small world. 

Jaehyung needs another drink, maybe two more. The night is still young.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so excited for Parkian's story! You don't even know how much I've been craving a plot line like this.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonglider6)  
> [curious.cat](https://curiouscat.me/moonglider6)  
> 


	4. That's how the Path Splits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi is reunited with an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little boring, but I'm setting some stuff up here, ya know plot stuff that I'm very excited for!
> 
> Chapter title is lyrics from Let Go by BTS.

The trees begin to thin and light comes shining through. The peaks of buildings gleaming off the sun catch Yoongi’s eye and then the noise which had been a dull rumble hits him full force. Seokjin skids to a stop and Yoongi hops off onto the pavement. Seokjin chains his bike up against the chain link fence separating Hanyang and The Black Pygmy Forest. A flimsy metal fence, not even as tall as himself, separates the lively modern city from the vibrant pesky forest.

Yoongi feels suddenly heavy on his feet. The air no longer feels as fluffy and warm, instead coarse and heavy as it whips between towering slate buildings. The roar of the city rings in his ears and he can see large concrete buildings as far as his eyes can go. The sun almost feels brutal against his skin away from the canopy of trees.

Seokjin comes up next to him, stuffing his hands in his jean pockets. “So whatcha think?”

“Loud,” Yoongi huffs.

“Hmm, it’s always a little jarring to come into the city after living in the forest. But I’m sure you’ll get used to it Yoongi-ssi.” Seokjin gives the smaller man a little nudge. “Come on, this will drop us on a main street.” he motions to the dim alley way in front of them that’s lined with dirty water damaged boxes and two dumpsters as far as Yoongi can see.

“Seems legit.” Yoongi mumbles to himself, ignoring his instincts that scream this is a bad idea and instead follows the pretty blond man into the alley. What can he say? He’s a sucker for pretty men.

“Where are you headed?” Seokjin asks as they emerge from the alley, greeted by a bustling street corner. “Huh, seems to be a little more alive than usual.” Yoongi shrugs at that, he wouldn’t know. He rattles off an address. “That way, I think.” Seokjin suggests.

“Uh, thanks, Seokjin-ssi.” Yoongi gives the Fire Elemental a slight nod, not sure what else to offer.

“No problem at all.” Seokjin offers him a warm smile that seems to take over his whole face. Yoongi needs to _leave_. He has never blushed this much in his entire life. This Fire Elemental is just too pretty for his own good and for Yoongi’s sanity, he needs to leave right this minute. “And make sure to take proper care of that busted nose.” Seokjin’s squeaky laughter graces Yoongi’s ears once again and he almost forgets his throbbing nose all together.

“Will do,” He mumbles, maybe a little too softly for the other to hear, but Seokjin is still smiling warmly at him.

 _Shit._ He needs to leave now before his brain malfunctions and he does something stupid. What is that something stupid? He doesn’t know and he doesn’t need to find out. With that Yoongi is on his way, following the direction Seokjin pointed him in. He turns back briefly to wave goodbye to the Fire Elemental. Formalities, Yoongi tells himself.

Seokjin waves back — his smile dampening at the retreating figure of the slender Air Elemental. “Maybe we’ll see each other again.” He says, doubting that the white haired man has heard him.

Yoongi pauses at the crosswalk just to take one last glance, but the Fire Elemental is already gone, having disappeared among the crowded streets. Yoongi follows in line with the crowd and crosses the street quickly as a loud beeping indicates that his time is almost up. He takes a minute to gather himself before he gets overwhelmed and helplessly lost in the new enviroment. He pulls out his phone and begins to follow his map. Some streets are lined with small fixtures built into the sidewalk that act as miniature fountains and shoot tiny sprays of water. Yoongi assumes those are for the benefit of Water Elementals, not that he has ever met one or has any actual knowledge about them. However, logic tells him that’s probably the case.

As he enters one of the residential parts of the city he notices that the buildings don’t quite loom as much as they did in the heart of the city. The almost consistent honking and buzz of the city is more dull and the streets are lined with miniature trees with small fences bordering them. Colorful flowers are blooming on the trees, indicating the start of spring. The streets here are lined with brick apartments with wrought iron balconies and climbing ivy. Very picturesque, Yoongi thinks.

It doesn’t take him long to find his friend’s apartment. He jogs up the few steps that lead to the front door and rings the buzzer, hoping that his friend is still home. With hindsight, he probably should have called when he realized the breeze had taken him off course. He should have been here an hour ago at the latest. The sun was now starting to set, casting the sky in hues of orange and pink.

“Yoongi-ya?” His friend’s voice echoes through the speaker.

“Yeah,” Yoongi sighs, “Sorry I’m really late.” His friend merely huffs in response before there is a faint buzzing sound and the door clicks open for Yoongi.

Hoetaek is standing at the top of the stairs, arms crossed and a rather displeased look pinching at his eyebrows. “Did it even cross your mind to call?” Yoongi hasn’t seen his friend in years. So much has changed and yet nothing at all as well. They’re still the same height, bar a few centimeters, but who’s counting? Hoetaek is counting, that’s for sure. His friend has dyed his hair, which is a new development, but somehow, he hasn’t changed at all in Yoongi’s eyes.

Yoongi can tell that Hoetaek is mad at him, but he can’t help the smile spreading over his face. It has been awhile. “Don’t be mad. The breeze got me confused and I ended up in the middle of that forest.” Yoongi explained as he climbed the stairs.

“Wait!” Hoetaek yanks Yoongi to a full stop in front of his apartment door. “You got lost in The Black Pygmy Forest?” Yoongi simply nods in response. “How did you get out? And what happened to your nose?”

“Well the forest is apparently an asshole.” Yoongi gestures to his bruised nose. “But a Fire Elemental helped me out. Can we go inside please. I’m tired.”

Hoetaek unlocks the apartment door and follows in after Yoongi. “I wonder what a Fire Elemental was doing there?”

Yoongi takes in the cramped apartment. A small kitchen that barely fits a foot of counter and an equally small living room that struggles to accommodate the couch. “Well, he lives there.” Yoongi shrugs, kicking off his shoes and fully walking into his new home.

“Fire Elementals don’t live in the forest.” Hoetaek argues.

“Can we stop talking about this? I’m exhausted.” Yoongi groans.

“Whatever.” Hoetaek rolls his eyes at his dramatic friend, it’s not like he was lost the entire day. “Your room is down there, your stuff arrived a few hours ago.” He points down the only hallway that is lined with four doors. “Bathroom is the second door, the last door is my room. I put your stuff in the third room, but if you want you can move to the first one.”

“It’s fine.” Yoongi shrugs. He really doesn’t care either way. Hoetaek follows him down the hall to his new room. “So when is the other guy moving in?” Yoongi is greeted with lime green walls and maybe ten large boxes to unpack. His mattress is propped against the far wall.

“You mean Hongseok? Maybe next week, maybe sooner.” Hoetaek shrugs.

Yoongi shoves a few boxes against the wall. “Can you help me move my mattress?”

They move the mattress to the other corner of the room, not quite up against the wall. “Are you going to get a bed frame?”

“Probably not.” Yoongi starts digging through boxes to find his sheets. “You still haven’t told me why Hyunah and Hyojong moved out.”

“I told you I don’t want to talk about that.” Hoetaek plops down on the bare mattress.

“And I accepted that answer over the phone.” Yoongi easily replies, pushing aside one box to start digging through another one.

“Should have labeled them.” Hoetaek snorts. “They just wanted to live together, okay?”

“They did live together, here, with you.” Yoongi replies dryly. “When did you dye your hair blue?”

“They wanted to be alone I guess.” Hoetaek mumbles back, his whole body deflating into the mattress. “It’s navy, you like it?” he asks as he runs his fingers through the bleach damaged strands. It was a lot of bleach to get his hair from black to blond.

“Yeah, looks nice.” Yoongi makes a small squeak of surprise as he pulls his sheets free. “Either move or help me.” Yoongi towers over his friend, now dangling his fitted sheet over the bed.

Hoetaek heaves himself off the mattress and grabs an end of the fitted sheet. “I dyed it like two weeks ago. I’ve redyed it since then and you can already see my roots, but whatever.”

“Your hair is black, who cares anyway.” Yoongi shrugs off the concern.

“True,” Hoetaek agrees.

“So when will I be seeing them anyway?” Yoongi asks, placing his pillow against the wall.

“Don’t know.” he shrugs. “Haven’t seen them in, oh, two weeks?”

“Wow, that serious huh? It’s for real?” If it is real this time, Yoongi feels the start of a dull ache in his heart for his friend.

“I guess so. About time, really. Hyunah noona confessed y’know? Hyojong was so flustered.” Hoetaek could hardly hide the soft smile that often comes over him when he remembers the deep blush across Hyojong’s face when Hyunah confessed.

“Of course noona confessed first. I imagine we’d be eighty before Hyojong mustered the nerve to. You probably would have before he did.” Yoongi snorts.

“Okay, can we stop talking about it now. I was just kind of getting over it.” he grumbles.

“Really? Were you actually or were you just wallowing in silence?” Yoongi presses, retrieving the last of his blankets from the box.

“I don’t remember you talking this much.” Hoetaek accuses.

“You haven’t been home in years. I’m allowed to talk as much as I want.” Yoongi huffs.

“Well, it’s not like you ever came to visit.” he pouts.

“Shut up, I’m here now aren’t I?” Yoongi collapses onto his bed. It’s a long way down to the floor and it’s a hard landing, but he’s just relieved he doesn’t have to spend the night in that forest. Or worst, with a cute dimpled Earth Elemental and an ethereal Fire Elemental who makes him feel warm all over.

“True,” Hoetaek agrees. “You want ice or something for your nose? Or another bandaid?”

“Nah, it’ll be fine.” he says, spreading out on his grey sheets.

“Sucks you’ll have a bruised nose for your first day. When do you start?” Hoetaek plops down again beside Yoongi, careful not to sit on his arm.

“Next week, but I should maybe go meet with the group before then. From what I understand, they're rebranding and looking for a new sounds.”

“What group is it?” he asks.

“Enigma, I think.” Yoongi replies.

Hoetaek snickers, “Good luck.”

“What?” Yoongi sits up to look at his navy haired friend straight on. “What does that mean?” he fixes Hoetaek with a narrowed glare.

“Nothing, nothing.” Hoetaek waves off his friend’s concern. “It’s just, you’ve got your work cut out. They’ve got the talent, plenty of it, but they need a lot of work.”

Yoongi lets out a deep groan. “Couldn’t I have been assigned to work with a more established group?”

“Don’t worry, as soon as your songs start doing numbers you’ll be able to start picking the artist you work with.” 

“I hope so.” Yoongi grumbles, laying back down on his bed, legs spread out over the floor. “Hoetaek-ah?” his friend merely grunts in response. “Food please, I’m hungry.”

“I’m not your butler, do it yourself.” Hoetaek says, already getting up off the bed.

“Please,” Yoongi drawls out. “It’s been a long day.”

“Fine. You haven’t even been here an hour and you’re already being demanding.”

“I said please.” Yoongi huffs back.

“You better not be asleep when I get back.” Hoetaek threatens.

Yoongi is in fact asleep when Hoetaek returns with a bowl of rice. His upper half is spread out on the mattress; his lower half dangling over the edge of the mattress and resting against the wood paneled floor. Soft snores and little huffs of air escape his sleeping form. Hoetaek would have been just the slightest bit endeared if he hadn't told him not to be asleep when he got back with food. Some things never change.

With a swift kick to Yoongi’s calf, Hoetaek all but yells, “Get up! I told you not to fall asleep if I brought you food.”

“Huh,” Yoongi slowly blinks awake, reaching out his hand to take the bowl of rice. “Jus’ a cat nap.” Yoongi slurs.

Hoetaek pulls the bowl out of reach with a soft tut. “What do you say?”

Yoongi rolls his eyes at his friend, completely awake now. “Thank you,” 

“Here,” he says as he takes a seat on the mattress besides Yoongi.

“So, Hongseok, right?” Hoetaek nods in response. “So is he an Air Elemental or what?”

“No, not an elemental, like me. I think he’s from Fire Elementals though. He’s nice.” Hoetaek rattles off.

“Hmm, so I’m the only elemental living here now? How the tables have turned.” Yoongi snorts, nearly choking on a spoonful of rice.

Hoetaek gives him a firm slap on the back before saying, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Yoongi sputters just a little bit before swallowing down his rice. “Just that Hyunah and Hyojong were Elementals and you weren’t and now it's the other way around.” Yoongi scoops the last few bites of rice into his mouth. He’s not full, but it’ll do.

“You just can’t stop bringing them up, can you?” Hoetaek groans.

Yoongi merely shrugs, he can’t help that he’s curious. “I just wanna know what happened.” His face softens into a pleading pout .

“Nothing, I told you already. Hyunah randomly dropped the L bomb and Hyojong went red like a tomato and then they were moving out in a week so that I didn’t feel like a third wheel.” Hoetaek explains, again.

“Did you tell them that you would very much like to be a third wheel? Like a wheelbarrow situation.” Yoongi smirks at the implication of his words.

“I hate you.” Hoetaek shoves his friend away from him. “As if. Wheelbarrows don’t even have three wheels.”

“They don’t? Whatever, I just feel the three of you could have made a lot of progress if you had said something.” Yoongi shrugs.

“Stop, Hyunah noona confessed to Hyojong, not to me. Can we stop talking about it now? Tell me about this supposed Fire Elemental you met in the middle of The Black Pygmy Forest. The least likely place you’d ever find a Fire Elemental.” Hoetaek cocks an eyebrow at Yoongi, not really believing this Fire Elemental story.

“Actually The Nereid Sea is probably the least likely place you’d find a Fire Elemental. Anyway he called me a Sylph. Do people still use those terms?” Yoongi switches the topic to something he’d much rather talk about. Anything to not talk about Seokjin. He’d rather torture himself with discusisng the politics of outdated and offensive terms.

“Uh yeah. I guess people are trying to reclaim the terms. It’s all very progressive. Try not to think too hard about it.” Hoetaek explains. “Just don’t go around calling people you don’t know gnomes and undines.” he warns.

“Yeah, okay.” Yoongi nods. “Imma go shower. Get this forest smell off me.” he says, standing up, Hoetaek follows. 

“Sure thing, shortstop.” Hoetaek snorts at the familiar nickname.

“Really? That again? You’re literally shorter than me.” Yoongi rolls his eyes, despite the frustration he kind of missed the old nickname.

“I am not!” Hoetaek exclaims. “We’re the same height,” he argues.

“Just keep telling yourself that.” Yoongi chuckles, heading for the bathroom and leaving a pouting Hoetaek in his room.

Steam envelopes Yoongi as he tries to wash his day away. Boiling water scalds his back and yet he can’t get Namjoon and Seokjin out of his mind. A small part of him really hopes he runs into them again. An even bigger part of him is considering fighting his way through that forest and braving more possible broken bones just to find that cute cabin that the two of them are living in. Maybe — _if it’s meant to be_ —Yoongi decides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated :D


	5. Would You Rather be a Headache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drunk escapades of Jaehyung and a bassist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's shorter than previous chapters cause I'm saving what happens next for chapter seven. Chapter title is lyrics from Headache by Day6.
> 
> TW // Puking , Drinking

Despite the fact that everyone sitting at the bar has probably realized the identity of the man who just flung a remote behind the bar and made a bit of a scene, no one really reacts. They turn back to their own drinks and their own problems — because who else would be drinking alone on a weekday, but those that have other things plaguing their minds. However, not Jaehyung. He needs something else to distract him from his problems. He lets out an unattractive burp that burns with the taste of alcohol. He waves down the bartender who has just picked up the remote. He orders another vodka tonic since he enjoyed the first one so much and spends the next ten minutes studying the 121U member sitting only a few bar stools down from him.

The cap is shielding the front of his face pretty well, not to mention he’s got strands of dark hair hanging down in his eyes. But those cheekbones almost seem like a memory. Jaehyung can’t look away. Like he’s in a trance of some sort. He gulps down his drink like it’s water. Old habits coming back just like muscle memory. He orders another beer, determined to make this one last as he tries not to be too obvious in his staring — he is ultimately failing. He’s acting like he’s never seen a famous person before, which couldn’t be farther from the truth.

 _Fuckfuckfuck._

Jaehyung’s mind spins as he feels something in his throat. Maybe that last beer was too much? Jaehyung would start laughing if he wasn’t sure the minute he opened his mouth that he’d empty his stomach onto the surface of the bar. _Some muscle memory this is_. If Jaehyung from a decade ago could see him now, he’d probably be ashamed. At least that’s the feeling Jaehyung assumes is squeezing at his heart now.

He scrambles off the stool, trying to get his feet on the ground and in front of him. He makes it to the bathroom that is really only a few feet away to empty his stomach in the sink. Despite feeling utterly disgusting, his mind has cleared a little bit and his stomach isn’t rolling and churning with every breath. He splashes his face with some cold water and rinses his mouth out, refusing to make eye contact with his reflection in the mirror. That’s not something he needs to see right now. If he feels like shit, he can’t imagine what he actually looks like.

He makes it back to his bar stool in one piece after attempting to clean the sink. He settles down in his stool as he tries to come up with the words to let the bartender know to close his tab. Only now he’s realizing that there is a new bartender and in fact a second bartender now, which can only mean the busy part of the night has arrived. _What day is it? A Friday? Saturday? No a weekday, right?_

Jaehyung stumbles to his feet after clumsily closing his tab which required his credit card again, and that was no easy feat to fish out of his wallet in his current state. Jaehyung kind of feels like he’s floating through life at the moment. Like a passenger watching a car crash and not able to do anything. He grasps for his reusable bags and attempts to walk like he isn’t seconds away from passing out. He doesn’t even want to think about how he’s going to get home. 

Clearly, current Jaehyung is severely lacking motor ability as he clumsily drops his bags only making it a few feet from his bar stool. He squints and lurches forward, hand touching air instead of the bag handles. In his periphery, he senses the person sitting at the nearest bar stool — to where he dropped his bags — has gotten up; but his brain to mouth channel is working too slowly to warn the man getting to his feet. The person stumbles backwards, slipping on his bags and smacking straight into Jaehyung. An involuntary yelp rips from them as they go careening to the ground.

The world is spinning in uneven circles around him and the sudden throbbing in his head really isn’t anything compared to the stinging pain shooting up his tail bone. Despite all the disorientation Jaehyung is very aware of a heavy weight in his lap. A man — not just any man — is sitting in his lap. Well, sprawled in his lap. And no, it is not just any man. His face is inches from Jaehyung’s and all the alarm bells going off in his throbbing head are telling him that this is the member of 121U he’d been staring at less than an hour ago. And with such a close and personal look at his face Jaehyung is positive he is staring into the eyes of the bassist with the mesmerizing feline like eyes and sharp cheekbones that make Jaehyung feel weak in the knees.

 _Shitshitshitshit_ — Jaehyung would get up or move away but currently the handsome bassist is blinking at him slowly as if trying to process what just happened and in no rush to get up from his lap. Suddenly something clicks behind the bassist’s eyes and he scrambles to his knees, awkwardly rocking back on his heels, his eyes blown wide and staring right at Jaehyung — who suddenly feels sick again. The room is no longer spinning, but at this point Jaehyung isn’t sure that his head is actually attached to his body and not floating above him out of reach.

“Fuck,” The bassist groans, looking a little sick — green tint to his cheeks, glossy eyes, clenched jaw — himself. 

Jaehyung staggers to his feet, noticing that people are starting to actually take interest in the famous person before them, the bar is a lot more crowded now. “Uh,” Jaehyung’s eyes dart around the dimly lit rectangle of a room.

The few people situated in the booths have pulled out their phones to gawk at the spectacle that is their current condition. Without much thought behind his actions, he takes a firm hold of the bassist's upper arm and pulls him to his feet while trying not to stumble back onto his own ass. Without much consideration for his actions, he pulls the bassist out of the bar and onto the sidewalk that is bursting with bright lights and chaos in the form of deafening city noise.

“Fuck,” The bassist groans again and that’s when Jaehyung realizes he is still clutching at his bicep.

Jaehyung lets go of him like he’s been burned and takes a large step back until his back is pressed against the concrete wall of the bar. “Uh,” Jaehyung fights through his muddled brain to find the right words for the situation. But he’s grasping at straws here.

Before he can string anything together in the mess that is his head, the bassist sways forward, “I don’t feel good.”

“Shit—” People on the sidewalk, walking by, pausing to take photos, chatting in groups, are starting to notice their spectacle. People are stopping, they’re trying to take a closer look and— _shit_. _Why do they always reach for their phones?_ _What did Jaehyung get himself into?_ He’s hyper aware of every movement around him. Alarm bells going off left and right in his brain. He zeros in on the dazed bassist.

He gulps down as much fresh air as he can, lets his mind clear just a little bit before grabbing the bassist again by the wrist and skirting around the corner into a small alleyway in between the buildings. Away from prying eyes and barely a breath apart, squeezed into the small gap in between the buildings that is mostly shoved full with moldy boxes. Jaehyung and the bassist are practically chest to chest. Breath mingling together in between them with not much else where to go.

The bassist rocks back just the slightest, his head hitting the wall behind him with a small thud. It smells like beer and stale crackers between them. A sour scent to the air around them. The bassist runs his fingers through his hair, pushing inky strands back and off his face. His hat that was shielding his face is gone.

“I’m, uh, I’m sorry. That was kind of my fault.” Jaehyung is pretty surprised at the clearity in which he speaks, but tries not to second guess it. He’s already starting to feel hungover. Regret sinking deep into his chest.

“Fuck,” the bassist huffs out, refusing to look at Jaehyung or really even acknowledge his presence.

Jaehyung rubs at his face and digs his fingers into his temples, trying to massage the headache away. “Uh, are yo—you okay?” he asks instead, remembering the bassist had also fallen and if his tailbone still stings from the impact then the bassist must not be feeling so great either.

The bassist’s head slumps forward in between his shoulders so that Jaehyung can only see waves of dark inky hair, “No,” he mumbles.

“Can I call someone? Do you have a manager? Or where are you staying?” Jaehyung really didn’t think through the words that just spilled from his mouth. “What am I doing?” he groans in frustration.

“No,” the bassist drags out, his head still hanging in between his shoulders, he stumbles forward into Jaehyung.

Jaehyung catches the drunk man in his arms, holding him upright and trying to ignore the nonexistent space in between them as the man’s head presses into his collarbone. _Get a hold of yourself._ He smells like beer and bourbon, the scent burning at Jaehyung’s nostrils. He can’t imagine what he smells like, considering he’d been at the bar hours longer than this man.

“I need to take you somewhere.” Jaehyung tries to lift the drunk man up. “Wow, you’re wasted aren’t you?” Instead the bassist tips further into Jaehyung until he’s boxed in against the wall and the bassist’s head finds a place in the crook of his neck. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck._

“No,” the bassist moans against Jaehyung’s neck. Heat flushes from the tips of his ears down to his chest. “Don’ wanna be ‘lone.” he slurs despite his best efforts.

Jaehyung is screwed.

He’s so damn screwed right now he could sit down and cry. He can’t leave this drunk famous man in an alleyway. He can’t call someone to pick him up. He really doesn’t have enough money to dump him at a hotel. And so that’s what he does. He slides down the wall, taking the bassist with him until they’re twisted together on the ground. The bassist practically laying in his lap. The space is too confining to try and attempt untangling their legs. Jaehyung’s head tips onto the bassist’s shoulder and he lets himself feel truly sorry for himself. Tears of frustration and anger come quickly, so completely consuming.

“‘So ‘kay,” The bassist murmurs, patting awkwardly at Jaehyung’s thigh. He can’t help rolling his eyes despite the tears still running rampant down his cheeks.

The decision isn’t an easy one, but they can’t stay in this alleyway all night and the bassist — who Jaehyung still doesn’t know the name of — isn’t going to cooperate with him. So after drying his eyes and trying to avoid getting dirt in them, Jaehyung struggles to lift the two of them up. He uses the wall to brace them and manages to heft the bassist up; who Jaehyung is just now realizing is very broad and kind of a smiley drunk. 

Jaehyung isn’t sure how they do it. He has to thank the forest really. He’s not sure they would have made it back to his cottage without the help from the forest. Lifting branches, sinking roots into the ground, hardening soil so their feet don’t sink into the ground as well. He’s more than thankful for The Black Pygmy Forest leading the way and making a path; he’s not sure he would have found his way back otherwise and certainly not while dragging a drunk man with him.

Jaehyung doesn’t know where the bassist’s hat has gone and doesn't even know when they lost it. He realizes a little too late that he left his reusable bags on the floor of that bar. And he tries the best that he can to get him and the bassist back to the forest with no one noticing them. He’s sure he didn’t succeed — what celebrity goes out without a face mask these days? — but at least the bassist managed to keep up. That’s really only because Jaehyung has a firm grasp on the drunk man’s hand. Weight leaves Jaehyung’s shoulders as the noise of the city dies out behind the thick foliage of the forest. The forest will stop anyone from following them, he’s sure of it. And the relief he feels when he dumps the bassist onto his couch in his two room cottage. Three if you count the bathroom. The relief is immense.

After setting the bassist down on his couch — in which the bassist just kind of slumps over — Jaehyung races to his sink to start drinking glasses full of water and avoid the hangover he knows is inevitable. After he gulps down two glasses of water he grabs another cup and fills it with water for his drunk guest. The bassist is still in the same position that Jaehyung left him in, except he seems to be asleep now. Or passed out. Which is something Jaehyung would really like to go do right now.

“Hey, wake up,” Jaehyung shakes the man awake, opting not to kick him. He slowly blinks awake and Jaehyung is momentarily startled by crystal blue eyes. How did he miss those before? The bassist grunts as he lifts his head and waves his hand. The water floats up from the cup and straight into his open and waiting mouth. _He is a Water Elemental._

Jaehyung stumbles back, bumping into his handmade coffee table and nearly landing on his ass for the second time tonight. He rightens before hurrying back to his kitchen and filling the cup again. He leaves the cup on the coffee table and says, “Uh, goodnight, I guess.” to the bassist.

Leaning over the bathroom sink, he wets his tooth brush and tries to calm his racing mind and heart as he scrubs away the foul taste in his mouth; not forgetting that he puked back at the bar. Back in his bed — changed into a fresh set of pajamas — Jaehyung has no idea what he is going to do with the famous person passed out on his couch. But that’s a problem for sober and hungover Jaehyung in the morning. Drunk and tired Jaehyung is not going to worry about it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are much appreciated :D


	6. Don't You Want a Thing from Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi has a surprise run in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter honestly came so easy, I'm relieved. I only briefly read over this so sorry for any mistakes. My eyes actually hurt from looking at the screen for so long.
> 
> I'm not sure when this'll actually ever come up in the story and I don't want to force it in anywhere, so I'll just tell you here. Hoetaek and Hongseok are non-elementals, which isn't that uncommon in this world. Hoetaek and Yoongi are from the same air elemental village though. And all three of them work at the same entertainment company. Hoetaek is a vocal coach and works on a song production team. Yoongi will be a new producer for a boy group at the company and Hongseok is a small time aspiring actor. If you've got any questions feel free to ask!
> 
> Chapter title is lyrics from Louder than Bombs by BTS.

Yoongi is surprisingly the first to wake up. Although Hoetaek is no early riser by anyone’s definition, Yoongi is a bonafide nightowl. His adventure through The Black Pygmy Forest knocked him out well — in more ways than one — last night. He prattles around their small kitchen. Looks through various cabinets and opens the fridge a few times just to see if food will magically appear. There’s packaged beans, kimchi, and two different kinds of granola bars in the cabinets. Yoongi settles on toast, too sleepy to muster much else.

He debates knocking on Hoetaek’s door, but he knows he’d be pretty pissed if Hoetaek did that to him while he was sleeping. Instead he settles in on the couch with his toast and starts flipping through channels on the pretty adequate TV set up his friend has got here. He bets this was Hyojong’s doing. He should call his mom at some point, he thinks.

It’s another forty minutes before Hoetaek plops himself down next to Yoongi and pulls the remote out of his hand. They fall back into routine like five years was mere seconds. This is what Yoongi always liked about Hoetaek. He is just an easy guy to get along with. Hoetaek switches on the news like a typically functioning adult, but it makes Yoongi’s skin itch.

“So,” he draws Yoongi’s attention away from the car crash on the screen. “Hongseok texted me this morning.” _their new roommate_ , Yoongi’s brain fills in helpfully. Names just aren’t really his thing. “He’s going to come by and drop some stuff off. Y’know move in stages? I was thinking we should go out and pick some stuff up beforehand?” he suggests.

“Thank god,” Yoongi groans in instant relief. “There is nothing to eat here.”

“Yah! The company supplies a lot of my meals, okay?” Hoetaek huffs, just a tad bit offended.

“And what, you live off kimchi for the rest?” the Air Elemental snorts, getting up off the couch and popping his back as a result.

“My mom sends me that.” Hoetaek grumbles, following Yoongi back toward their rooms.

“Where does Hongseok-ssi work?” Yoongi asks as they pause outside his door.

“Same as us. He’s a small time actor. Commercials and stuff. Might land some modeling gigs soon.” Hoetaek explains as he treads backwards toward his own room.

“Cool,” Yoongi hums to himself as he steps over the threshold. He did a bit more unpacking before bed, mainly hanging up clothes in his closet. He digs through two boxes before finding his converses among other shoes.

Hoetaek — dressed in only the latest fashion and flexing his bank account on Yoongi — shows him how to use the subway system and explains the map in good detail. Hoetaek has a bunch of local markets that he likes to shop at and has a specific subway route to hit all the best ones with the most efficient timing. Yoongi is merely along for the ride.

The subway is packed full, but Yoongi and Hoetaek use their shorter stature to their advantage and squeeze in by the doors. They ride the subway in silence. Hoetaek is listening for their stop intently despite riding this line multiple times a month for five years. Yoongi can’t fault him for his anxiety ridden bouncing leg though.

Their first stop is a little market with more specialized food for Air Elemental cuisine that Yoongi can’t deny being excited for. Yes, he did only leave his village yesterday, but call it homesickness anyway. They picked out some spices with the promise of Yoongi cooking a traditional dish that just about had Hoetaek over the moon. Their next stop is only two blocks down. Yoongi keeps pace with his friend as they follow the flow of traffic. Hoetaek is a little grumbly and mutters something about concerts turning people into headcases. Yoongi finds it all very amusing considering the industry the two of them are employed in.

The next market is set up in the traditional farmers market style. Hoetaek says this market is only open on Saturday’s — the space is used for different temporary conventions during the week; on Saturday, farmers bring their produce into the city to be sold locally — and he makes a point to get down here every week to pick up fresh fruits and vegetables. They travel from stall to stall. Yoongi is particularly interested in the stall that sells fresh honey — only because he wonders what it is like to be a beekeeper. _Do they get stung regularly?_

They hop back on the subway — with little effort — to Hoetaek’s absolute favorite market and final stop. Yoongi recognizes his surroundings as buildings he had been gawking at yesterday while trying to find his way to the apartment after a harrowing bike ride through the forest. _Not the time to think of Seokjin’s broad back._ Yoongi mentally shakes himself as he passes through the threshold. He can see why this is Hoetaek’s favorite stop. Liquor. Aisles and aisles of liquor.

Unleashing Hoetaek here is like watching a child in a candy store — not that Yoongi is much better; there are brands here he’s only heard of in passing! He and Hoetaek grab a basket each, juggling their previous purchases into a better position on their arms. As if on the same wavelength they head to opposite ends of the store — easier to cover more ground; divide and conquer. The only thing keeping Yoongi from grabbing every pretty bottle with a fancy label is the lack of a first paycheck and the high end double digits on the price tags. In the end Yoongi comes away with a six pack of beer, two bottles of wine and a bottle of peach flavored soju — the store back home never had this flavor, he’s curious. Hoetaek had some pretty nice finds as well. They’re leaving to head back to the apartment with arms full of various goodies. Life is just about perfect, in Yoongi’s opinion anyway.

That is until a familiar mop of dark brown hair, only highlighted naturally by the sun, catches Yoongi’s eye. Hoetaek walks on ahead without a care in the world while Yoongi halts and watches a practically panicking Namjoon cross the street. _Holy shit_ —

“Namjoon-ssi?” The name is leaving his mouth before he’s thought it through. The relief on Namjoon’ face the minute their eyes meet through the traffic is instantaneous, however it leaves Yoongi unsettled. _Something is wrong._ But that’s a no brainer going by the pinched expression on Namjoon’s face, the disheveled appearance and shifty eyes that can’t seem to settle as he searches the face of every person he passes by.

“Yoongi-ssi,” Namjoon gasps out as he tries to catch his breath, having just jogged across the street and maybe even more for all Yoongi knows.

“What’s wrong?” Is the first thing out of Yoongi’s mouth, because something unsettling is curling in his gut.

“I—I—I” Namjoon can’t quite get the words out, somewhere stuck in his throat as his eyes pool with tears. _Shitshitshit_ — “Hyung never came home!” he gets out in one breath.

“What?” Is all that comes out of his mouth, because _what?_

“Jin hyung, he should have been back in two hours, but I waited all night for him and he never came back and I can’t find him anywhere!” Namjoon is on the verge of hysterics and Yoongi is doing his best not to follow.

“Okay, just take a deep breath.” Namjoon does just that and finally really focuses on Yoongi. “I’ll help you find him, okay? Where does he generally go?” Yoongi asks.

“I—I don’t know. I don’t ever come with him.” Namjoon sucks in a shuddering breath.

“You don’t know where he goes when he comes into the city? Where do you go when you come together?” Yoongi attempts to phrase it differently in hopes of getting some location of the city to search, otherwise they won’t be making much progress aimlessly looking around.

“I—I don’t come with him, I’m not allowed to.” Tears start slipping down the Earth Elemental’s cheeks much to Yoongi’s horror.

“Namjoon-ssi,” Yoongi pauses, uncertain about what he wants to ask. “When’s the last time you’ve been to Hanyang?”

“Um,” Namjoon fidgets, his fingers twisting uselessly in his shirt. “A long time.”

Before Yoongi can think of a reply someone is yanking on his arm. “Yoongi-ya, who is this?” Hoetaek is next to him looking a little winded and confused, probably a little disturbed at finding Yoongi missing from his side.

“This is Namjoon-ssi, I met him yesterday. He’s looking for someone.” Yoongi explains despite Namjoon’s little hiccup of distress.

“Just call ‘em.” Hoetaek deadpans. “Uh, hi.” he says as an afterthought.

“Yeah, why don’t you call him?” Yoongi turns back to Namjoon.

“I don’t have a—a phone.” Namjoon’s bottom lip starts to tremble. “Wait, I have hyung’s number. He makes me carry it with me.” Namjoon mumbles to himself as he fishes out a folded yellow sticky note from his wallet. “Here,” he hands the number over to Yoongi who pulls out his phone.

The phone rings before going straight to voicemail. _Strange._ Yoongi tries again with the same result, so he tries once more and finally the call goes through.

“Who is this?” Seokjin’s voice comes through crystal clear and very obviously frustrated.

Yoongi is momentarily startled before he answers. “This is Yoongi, from yesterday. I’m here with Namjoon—”

“Where?” Seokjin’s voice comes through clipped and Yoongi can’t help but to think the Fire Elemental sounds angry, very angry.

“Uh,” Yoongi glances at the street sign and then he let’s Seokjin know where they are.

“Don’t move.” Seokjin hangs up abruptly and Yoongi is left with silence on the other end and a very expectant looking Namjoon.

Before saying anything to the cute dimpled Earth Elemental, Yoongi turns back to his friend. “You can head back to the apartment, I’m gonna wait here.” That feels right considering how angry Seokjin seemed over the phone. Yoongi thinks it’s best that he doesn’t introduce his friend — especially if Seokjin is as stressed as he seems.

“You sure?” Hoetaek offers.

“Yeah, you should get these to the fridge.” They trade off bags and then Hoetaek is on his way. Yoongi turns back to Namjoon, the Earth Elemental still looking hopeful, so much so that his dimples are peeking through. Yoongi’s heart stutters at the sight. _Wow, he is soft._ “Seokjin said not to move.” he merely shrugs.

“So he’s okay?” Namjoon asks, the relief in his voice is almost contagious.

“Yeah, he seems fine. He didn’t say when he was coming though.” Namjoon doesn’t care about that. He could just about scream with joy. He’d never been so scared in his life — and that’s saying something — if something ever happened to Seokjin — well Namjoon doesn't want to think about that. 

“Thank you Yoongi-ssi!” he gushes, over the moon that Seokjin is alright and he’ll be here any minute to take him home — _oh no._

“What’s wrong? Why are you making that face?” Yoongi steps closer to Namjoon, concern written all over his face as Namjoon’s sudden drop in mood.

“Hyung is gonna be so mad.” Namjoon groans. “Fuck,” and that startles Yoongi enough to be worried. Somehow _fuck_ seems too crass to be coming from the sweet tree loving Earth Elemental.

“I’m sure it won’t be that bad. He’s the one that didn’t come back.” Yoongi shrugs off the concern, because really, what right does Seokjin have to be upset?

“I’m really not allowed to come here.” Namjoon pouts back and Yoongi’s heart does something like a somersault in his chest and _wow he is too cute for his own good_ — but that just doesn’t sit right with him.

“Is Seokjin-ssi your guardian or something? Why does he get to dictate where you can and can’t go?” Yoongi presses.

“Well, no it’s just safer this way. I trust hyung.” And that really doesn’t explain anything.

Yoongi has so many questions, but before he can get any of them out— “Namjoon.” cuts like ice across them and Seokjin is suddenly there besides them. Yoongi’s heart does a thing again and quite frankly he’s ready to kick himself.

“Hyung,” Namjoon’s bottom lip trembles and his cheeks are still damp from his tearing up earlier. He all but throws himself into Seokjin’s arms who seems to be expecting the reaction and catches the Earth Elemental easily.

Seokjin’s fingers thread through Namjoon’s soft hair easily as he holds the Earth Elemental close to him as if that will stop any danger befalling the sweet dimpled man. Seokjin does a scan of Namjoon as effectively as he can in their current position without dislodging him from his embrace. Namjoon just squeezes tighter around Seokjin’s mid section, burying his face into the Fire Elemental’s shoulder as best he can. Yoongi feels as if he’s witnessing something he shouldn’t be. Perhaps this is a private moment he shouldn’t bear witness to, but he finds himself unable to look away. His curiosity is truly piqued.

“I told you under no circumstances are you supposed to come here without me.” Seokjin mumbles barely above a whisper into the crown of Namjoon’s head.

“Sorry, hyung. I was just so worried. You didn’t come back.” Namjoon sniffles, burying his head back into the crook between Seokjin’s shoulder and neck.

“I’m sorry to Joonie, but it’s okay. Let’s go home, okay?” Seokjin offers.

Yoongi feels just the slightest bit miffed that he seems to be forgotten here and very left out of the loop. _What is going on?_ “Uh,” he makes his presence known. “I’m confused.”

“Oh, Yoongi-ssi,” Seokjin finally acknowledges his presence — Yoongi really needs to get a grip. _He’s just a pretty Fire Elemental._ “Thank you for helping Namjoon out, but that’s enough excitement for the day. We’re gonna head home.” 

It’s barely noon, Yoongi wants to say, but he doesn’t push it. “Don’t I get some explanation? What happened after I left? Why isn’t Namjoon-ssi allowed in Hanyang? Also, why doesn’t he have a phone? This could have been solved a lot easier if he did. I mean, what if I hadn’t found him?” Yoongi fires off. His arms are actually getting kind of sore from holding the shopping bags and it’s starting to get to him.

“How did you find Namjoon?” Seokjin side steps in front of the Earth Elemental to stare Yoongi down with his impressive stature.

Yoongi puffs up, trying not to look as intimidated as he feels. _Remember this man has a laugh like a chew toy._ “I was out shopping. I just noticed him across the street.” Yoongi explains, not that he even feels this is that important.

“Well, thanks again Yoongi-ssi. We’re going now.” Seokjin says more to Namjoon than he does to Yoongi.

That’s just not good enough. “I’m still confused here. What is going on?” 

“Sorry,” Namjoon says in response.

“Listen, I’m grateful you helped Namjoon out, but you’re practically a stranger. We don’t owe you anything.” With that Seokjin turns his back on Yoongi and Namjoon gives the smaller Air Elemental a brief smile before taking Seokjin’s hand.

“But—” Is all Yoongi can say as he watches their retreating figures.

“Oh,” Seokjin’s head swivels back around over his shoulder to meet Yoongi’s eyes one last time. “Don’t lose my number.” Yoongi squeaks at the audacity of the Fire Elemental. _Did he just wink?_

They disappear beyond some buildings and leave Yoongi to find his own way back to the apartment. The subway seems even more packed than it did this morning, leaving Yoongi to hold his shopping bags close to his chest and stay alert for his stop. It really doesn’t take him all that long to get back to the apartment and not much time to ponder what just happened.

Back at the apartment — shopping put away — Yoongi collapses on the couch beside Hoetaek who seems to have a lot of questions himself. However, Hongseok is ringing their buzzer and Hoetaek becomes preoccupied with helping their new roommate move some boxes in. Yoongi has to crane his neck up to meet the eyes of their new roommate and gets a weird sense of a déjà vu. _Stupid tall Fire Elemental and adorable Earth Elemental._

“Hi,” Yoongi waves and Hongseok gives a brief bow. At least he seems nice, Yoongi thinks. Yoongi can imagine the Non-Elemental before him really hitting it big in a drama or as a brand model. They introduce themselves before Hongseok starts lugging in some boxes.

Hongseok isn’t there for long, but he and Hoetaek seem to get along well. Yoongi is hopeful this’ll be a good fit for the three of them. But already feeling drained from the morning’s excitement, Yoongi escapes into his own room. He’s ready for a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :D


	7. It's Crashing, Know it's Cause of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyung gets his past thrown back in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates might be slow, I got a new job :/ But I want to finish this story soon so I can start a new one I just got an idea for. So I've started adding media use in the story, go easy on me, idk how to write articles, I tried though. And also I swear a lot and that reflects in my writing.
> 
> Chapter title is lyrics from the Day6 song Falling, again.

Jaehyung startles awake from the sound of cabinets — perhaps doors — being slammed shut. Which would be only mildly irritating if Jaehyung lived with other people. Being the isolated hermit that he is, loud noises usually mean a racoon has gotten into his cottage again. Except that doesn’t actually sound like the noise a racoon makes. And that should be very unnerving, however, Jaehyung remembers the passed out bassist on his couch and suddenly all he feels is _mild_ irritation. 

Jaehyung is sore. Like a truck ran over him and then backed up and then proceeded to run over him again. _God his muscles hurt._ Now he remembers why he stopped drinking like that. And if it hurt back when he was still a teenager, holy shit does it feel ten times worse at the almost ripe age of thirty — _almost._ He rolls out of bed clumsily, barely landing on the floor upright. He needs water, but before he goes and checks on what that bassist could possibly be doing at the ungodly hour of — Jaehyung needs to actually check his clock first — 10 am? Okay, well, that isn’t so bad. He fires up his desktop cause he needs to be well informed before he goes out and makes a fool of himself in front of that celebrity.

He types in the search bar: _121U band_

 _Holy shit_ — He gets about six hundred million hits and his brain just about explodes. He searches himself just for a quick comparison and finds an adequate number of about five hundred thousand hits. Pretty solid if he says so himself. It’s not like he searches for himself much anyway. He clicks the first link that just takes him to the band’s wiki page.

 **_121U_ ** _is a rock band under the label Musnetic Entertainment. The group debuted on September 7, 2018 with their EP Want You, which peaked at No. 2 on Billboard’s World Album Chart._ _[1]_ _The band consists of four members: Sungjin, Young K, Wonpil, and Dowoon. All of the members of 121U are involved in writing, composing and producing the band’s music. [2]_ _The band is well known for having a mix of Elementals for its members._

Jaehyung clicks on the only name — Young K — that has a link attached to it. He is immediately met with the — blue eyed, sharp cheek boned — Water Elemental that is out in his kitchen slamming cabinets, supposedly. _Young K._ So that’s his name. The more you know.

 **_Kang Younghyun_ ** _(born December 19, 1993)_ _,_ _[1]_ _known professionally as_ **_Young K_** _, is a musician, singer, songwriter, and rapper. He is best known as the bassist, vocalist, rapper, and Water Elemental of rock band 121U._

He exits out of the browser now that he’s sure he won’t look like a fool for not knowing who the celebrity is. He’s sure he could find some fan stuff that would give him a very detailed look at the Water Elemental’s life, but that’s just not something Jaehyung is interested in. However, he should probably go find out what Young K is doing out in his kitchen. And of course get himself a glass of water.

He finally exits his room — after putting on a shirt, he doesn’t know what happened to his pajama shirt during the night, but a simple v-neck does the job just fine — and tries not to step on any of the squeaky floor boards as he walks into his living room that doubles as his kitchen. Young K is pacing back and forth in the space between his couch and the kitchen counter top. He can already feel his anxiety spike just watching the distressed bassist pace and groan seemingly unprompted.

To stop the madness of the bassist's back and forth Jaehyung clears his throat — effectively catching Young K’s attention — and he throws up an eyebrow for added effect. Young K turns his startling blue irises on Jaehyung that seem icy compared to the deep blue of last night. Perhaps that was just the lack of lighting? Young K pauses to look at the new comer — who faintly feels familiar, but he really doesn’t remember much after the car accident news — up and down. His eyes slide from the baggy pajama pants that cinch nicely at his hips to the practically delectable black v-neck that shows off his collarbones so nicely and pause at his adam apple — that honestly has Young K nervously swallowing. He takes in the soft brown of his hair, the silver rimmed glasses and the cute little puffy cheeks and if Young K is being honest with himself — which he is not — his heart is doing somersaults in his stomach and twisting his insides all up.

“Why are you making so much noise?” Jaehyung finally asks, just a little bit miffed at how he woke up.

“Why don’t you tell me where I am and who you are?” Young K fires back, even more irritated than Jaehyung, which catches him by surprise.

“You’re in my home.” Jaehyung says, walking into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. “You were pretty drunk last night and I didn’t know what to do with you and all those cameras.” he downs the glass of water.

“You live in the middle of a forest—wait there were cameras? What did they see?” Young K is suddenly very close to Jaehyung so much so that he takes a step back against the counter.

“Not the middle.” he mumbles trying to ignore the close proximity. “Okay, I tried to keep you hidden, but we were both very drunk. Do you not remember anything?”

“Fuck, no!” Young K groans, dragging a hand over his face. “I just remember the car accident and that’s pretty much it. Who are you?” he asks again.

“Park Jaehyung,” he considers extending his hand but thinks it might be better if he didn’t do that. “Well, now that you’ve sobered up, the walk back to the city is really only ten minutes. You’ll be back in no time.” Jaehyung gives him a straight-face smile.

“You’re kidding me? You expect me to hike through this forest with a dead phone?” He waves the blank phone at Jaehyung. “Do you not have any chargers? What are you? A hermit?”

“I guess you could call me that and no, I don’t even have a phone. You’ll be fine. The forest will guide you out.” Jaehyung explains, gesturing to his door to get the angry bassist to leave and out of his personal space.

“Nu-uh, I’m not wandering around this magical forest by myself. You brought me here, you bring me back.”

And Jaehyung really doesn’t have an argument for that. No, he didn’t bring Young K here because he wanted to but in the end it had been his choice to do so. He could have left the drunk bassist at the bar. Could have dumped him in a nearby hotel lobby, honestly. However, his stupid conscience wouldn’t allow him to leave the bassist behind. He knows how that feels and he probably didn’t spare the bassist the onslaught of headlines, but at least he didn’t leave him passed out in the street.

“Fine,” he groans in agreement. “I’ll walk you back.” At least he’ll get some exercise. He gets dressed quickly, just throws on a pair of jeans, combs his hair, and brushes his teeth before meeting Young K back out in the living room. _Some people actually have to put in effort to look nice_. Jaehyung can’t help but notice that Young K — despite being hungover and in the clothes from last night — looks really good, almost criminally so with his slicked back inky black hair and perfect cheekbones. _Fuck._

Jaehyung closes his eyes against the sunlight and lets it soak into his skin. Not much escapes through the trees, but it’s much worse the deeper into the forest you go. The foliage becomes impossibly thick the deeper you go. Jaehyung has heard rumors of a really powerful Earth Elemental living at the heart of the forest and that’s what creates the dense foliage, but he doesn’t buy it, honestly. 

“So,” Young K startles Jaehyung out of his thoughts, he almost forgot the bassist is with him — which really shouldn’t be an easy thing to do. “Who are you and why are you living out here?”

“I’m nobody,” Jaehyung shrugs, side stepping a nice patch of purple flowers. “A lot of Earth Elementals live out here. Just like the Water Elemental’s live by The Nereid Sea. It’s nice being this close to nature.” he replies.

“If you say so.” Young K grumbles.

Jaehyung feels like an idiot. He can’t believe he actually forgot. “Are your band mates okay? I heard about the crash.” 

“Oh, yeah, I’m not sure. The crash wasn’t too bad, but I can’t find out until I can charge my phone. My manager is going to kill me.” Young K looks panicked for about a second before he school’s his expression again. “Wait so you do know who I am?” he asks instead.

“Kind of? I googled you. By the way do you want me to call you by your stage name or—and why are you the only one with a stage name?” he fires off in quick succession.

“Uh, I’ve just always wanted one. Y’know keep private life and famous life separate.” Jaehyung wonders how that is going for him, he almost snorts at the idea. “But no, you can just call me Younghyun, I think we’re at that stage by now.” Jaehyung would have to agree.

The conversation falls quiet and Jaehyung notices the eerie silence of the forest. Not silence in its purest form. The birds are still chirping and he can hear the scurrying of small feet against the bark. The forest is still alive with noise, but that’s not right. The forest isn’t moving. The trees are at a stand still and the leaves don’t budge against the light breeze. He feels almost disconnected from the forest, like it’s dead. 

He can’t shake the unsettling feeling of something being wrong. Sometimes he wonders if those stories about the powerful Earth Elemental are true. Everyone assumes the forest is so alive because of the amount of Earth Elementals living here, but maybe that’s not true at all. A lot of things about The Black Pygmy Forest never add up and at this point Jaehyung doesn’t want to know the answer. He just wishes the trees would come to life. Usually strangers like Younghyun would have a broken nose or black eye trying to get through, but nothing has happened.

They reach the chain link fence separating the city from the forest in no time and Jaehyung shows Younghyun the gap in the fence for him to get through. The only problem is Younghyun is just staring at him and he doesn’t know what to say. He’d like to say bye and head back home so he can face plant into his bed, but the Water Elemental looks a little shifty.

“What?” He finally asks, tired of waiting for the other to spit it out.

“It’s just that, well, I’ve literally been here for like two days, some of which I’ve spent black out drunk. I have no idea how to get back to my hotel.” Younghyun sways uneasy from one foot to the other.

Oh boy does Jaehyung want to say not his problem and walk away but something curls uneasy in his gut. _Stupid conscience._ Suddenly he finds himself groaning — wow, he has been doing that a lot recently — and then he’s saying, “I’d help you, but it’s not like I know where your hotel is. Besides do you really want to be seen with me? Wasn’t last night bad enough?” 

Younghyun really considers it for a moment, because Jaehyung does have a point, however, “I’d really rather not wander around Hanyang lost and most likely getting mobbed by fans. Please just help me? I’ll pay you.” 

Jaehyung can’t believe how desperate the bassist is, so much so that he reluctantly agrees with a nod of his head. “You don’t need to pay me, I’ll help you because I’m nice.” he says, feeling rather good about himself — if he does say so himself.

They manage to catch a cab pretty quickly, they’re only on a busy street for a couple of minutes much to Jaehyung’s relief. He did notice some people trying to snap pictures of Younghyun and therefore unfortunately capturing him too in the process. So he’s glad to be in a cab and even more thankful that Younghyun has his wallet with him. Jaehyung really doesn't have a habit of carrying cash around with him. He has a few crusty bills with him and that’s about it.

Younghyun can’t remember the name of his hotel. Jaehyung is just about ready to jump out of this cab and make a run for it. He rattles off the names of some popular hotels and they drive by them until Younghyun finally recognizes the one he is staying at. The problem here is that there are reporters — paparazzi? — camped out in front of the hotel and the last thing Jaehyung wants it to be photographed entering the hotel with a celebrity. The absolute last thing he wants.

They pull around back and Younghyun pays the driver. Jaehyung just assumes he’s going to walk back now or venture onto the subway, but suddenly “Shit—” Younghyun grabs his wrist and suddenly they’re running across the parking lot and Younghyun is trying to swipe his key card to get through door as reporters start to descend on them with a sea of flashing lights.

They get inside the hotel and Jaehyung would ask why he is being dragged along, but they need to get away from windows and far enough into the hotel that no other paparazzi find them. Once safely inside an elevator, Younghyun let’s go of his wrist. They’re both kind of out of breath. Jaehyung’s heart is racing a mile a minute. He hasn’t felt that kind of thrill in a long time.

“Why did you have to drag me?” Jaehyung finally asks after catching his breath and slowing his heart rate.

“Uh, sorry. Impulse I guess.” The Water Elemental has the gall to look embarrassed. “Uh, maybe stay a bit until the reporters clear out?” he suggests, kind of shy and Jaehyung finds it hard to believe this was the same person from this morning. Jaehyung reluctantly agrees, not wanting to be swarmed the minute he steps outside.

Despite all their challenges in the last twenty-four hours, Younghyun finds his hotel room with ease. There are two beds, Jaehyung assumes he’s bunking with someone. Younghyun plugs his phone in and collapses onto his bed with a little bit of a bounce. Before Jaehyung can get settled the hotel room door bursts open with a loud bang against the wall that has Jaehyung nearly jumping out of his skin and Younghyun shoots up from the bed.

“There you are, you punk! Where the fuck were you?” A round man, a bit shorter than both of them, comes storming into the room, practically fuming.

“So—sorry!” Younghyun tries, “My phone died.”

“Really? That’s your excuse? I’m at the hospital worried sick and you just disappear?” The man — their manager? — looks like he’s about to hit Younghyun, but Jaehyung puts himself in the way. “And you, you’ve got some nerve.” he points accusingly at Jaehyung.

“I’m sorry?” Jaehyung doesn’t know what he did.

“This!” the man shoves his phone into Jaehyung’s face, almost so that he can’t actually read it, but he can — _shit._

**_BREAKING: Is Young K Gay? The Resurrecting of a Career? New Couple Sighting?_ **

_You read it here first! The bassist from 121U, Young K, was seen getting close and comfortable with a mystery man at a bar after the news of the car crash that injured fellow members, Sungjin and Dowoon. But don’t worry, Sungjin and Dowoon are doing just fine, with reportedly minor injuries. However, Young K was not by their side, instead he was seen hanging all over none other than Park Jaehyung._

_Now, for most of you, you may be wondering, who is Park Jaehyung? Jae first made a name for himself as Sungho in the starring role of The Forgotten Child, where he won an award for his acting skills. Jae would go on to star in more movies, such as, The Dying Willow and The Legacy’s Boy. But rumors surrounding Jae and the addition of his destructive habits unfortunately ended his career very early. No one has heard from him since. Could Jae be trying to make a comeback? Or is Young K perhaps gay and the rumors surrounding Jae were always true? Could this be the end for 121U? Don’t believe us, plenty witnessed the spectacle last night. Jae and Young K were all over each other coming out of the bar and we have footage to prove it._

_Stayed tuned for updates as this story unfolds._

Jaehyung wants to puke. He hasn’t eaten anything in hours, but his stomach is churning in the worst possible way. He is going to puke. He hasn’t seen his name splashed across headlines like that in years, maybe a decade. He’s going to puke right now.

Younghyun reaches around him and snatches the phone. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he mutters as he reads through the article and many more just like it.

“Fuck is right!” The man bellows. “So are you a gay? I can have a statement out in thirty minutes denying all these claims, you just need to tell me. And you,” he turns his attention back to Jaehyung. “You are not using my artists to fix your fucked up career. You are going to stay far away from Younghyun. If I see you again I’ll have a restraining order filed.” Jaehyung is truly at a loss for words as his world comes crashing down around him. It’s all his fault.

Before he can string together a reply Younghyun butts back in, “I don’t even know who he is. We met by accident. Just deny all those claims, I’m not gay. Say we’re friends if you have to, please.” Younghyun pleads.

“Okay, okay,” The man takes his phone back and immediately starts typing away. “We need to get to the hospital and do some damage control. Wonpil is already there.” 

“Okay let’s go.” Younghyun changes his shirt quickly before looking back at Jaehyung — who honest to god didn’t even notice, that’s how much his life is falling apart right now. “So you’re famous?” he says, skeptical. “Were you even trying to help me last night?” he accuses and something snaps in Jaehyung.

“Ya know what? Fuck you and fuck you.” He snarls at Younghyun and the man he assumes to be a manager of some sort. “I honestly don’t give a fuck. You’re lucky I didn’t leave your drunk ass passed out on the street. I don’t need your shit, do what ever the fuck you want. Drag my name through the mud. I don’t care. I hope I never see you and that Fire Elemental again.” Jaehyung throws in the other band member he met yesterday for good measure before turning on his heel and marching past the manager. Younghyun is left with his jaw on the floor as Jaehyung storms out.

No the fuck he does not need all this celebriy drama back in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why you no comment? :/ Give me validation?


End file.
